Fanfiction
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Kuki and Wally saw the fanfiction stories about them, deviantart pictures, and youtube videos? well here ya go. a thank you to my reviewers
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

**Okay this is just a fun thing I just thought of on my own, it's a shout out for thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Hope you enjoy!**

Kuki was on the tree houses red couch, cross legged, with her new lap  
top. She hasn't been off of it all week, it'll be a miracle if she  
ever gets off. Wally came into the room and saw kuki, she looked very  
interested into her computer

"what? A picture of Taylor Lautner shirtless?" asked Wally smirking,  
he thought he was right

"no, I'm reading" she said

"gross, it's the weekend. It's summer vacation, school isn't until who  
knows how long?" he flailed his arms in the air sitting on the other  
end of the couch

"I know, but I'm just so interested" she didn't move her eyes a  
millimeter at him

"what can be so interesting about reading?" he asked

She looked up shocked "are you kidding? It's like TV in your head that  
you can pause and rewind when you want!" she smiled

"what's wrong with people? Don't they have lives?" he turned on the TV  
to wrestling

"ya, but these people are creative and are just talented"

"what do you mean these people?" he asked

"well... It's not just one story, it's millions! They some made me  
sad, laugh, smile, and I even said awww on them! Some are also dark  
and disturbing" she looked back at her story

"emo's, goth's, and losers is what your saying" he laughed

She beamed at him "no. Unique, talented, and awesome"

"whatever..." he rolled his eyes

She groaned, it was complete silence until kuki sniffled with a tear  
in her eye, wally was worried "kuki what's wrong?"

"this story! It's so sad!" she said pointing to the screen

"what are you even on anyways?" asked the frustrated Wally

"fanfiction, it's KNDnumbuh007 story called sick angel. It's super  
sad... It's about us" she smiled

He got up fast "what do you mean US?"

"people think we should go together, and I just died and you cried.  
And hoagie just turned into some girl" She said, he was confused

"what else have you read that made you go bonkers?" he twirled his  
finger next to his head to show she went nuts

"I'm not nuts Wally, just inspired! Like KNDFANGIRL's the Dance,  
littlemissfg's operation Cupid, imasmurf93's mean girls, mazzi4's life  
is cold, rachpop15's operation slumber, and so much more" she said  
getting excited

"so do you like what we do?" he asked feeling a little red

"ya, some of it is really sweet. Come look" she patted the seat next  
to her and he cam over to read some stories

**2 hours later**

"wow" that was all he could say, he was truly impressed he didn't  
know what to say

"a lot of it is sweet what you do. Apparently I need a lot of saving"  
they both chuckled at kuki's remark

"so anymore?"

"oh ya! There's also lots of YouTube videos of us, and pictures on  
deviantart!" excited kuki showed him the videos and artwork,  
especially Orionstorm's on deviantart

"these are so good aren't they wally?" she came really close to him

"umm-uhhh-ya" he pulled his collar feeling a little warm

Then something made him really red "these people really want us  
together wally, don't you think so?" she asked scared to see his  
reaction

"heh ya" he did a cheesy smile

It was awkward for them until kuki spoke up "do you hear that?"

Wally looked around "ya, somebody's narrating us!" Wally got up "stop  
narrating me and come out!"

And so came out a girl with brown hair, emerald green eyes, a shirt  
that said "I heart Australians", and blue Jean shorts. "may I help you?"

"are you writing down everything we say?" kuki turned toward me

"yes..." she said plainly

"well quit it! Who are you and where did you come from!" asked  
frustrated Wally "I am frustrated!"

"I am KNDnumbuh007, well I'm not actually numbuh 007 but if this  
existed where I live then I would be" I said with my hand on my chin  
thinking

"what do you where you live?" asked kuki

"I live past the screen of many computers, iPods/itouch, DS, and more"  
I said majestically

"so this doesn't exist!" said kuki

"not momentarily, us teens are trying to make TND like what you guys  
are in, and kids are trying to make KND" I jumped to sit in between them

"your a weird girl..." said Wally

I looked at him and smiled "well thank you!"

I whispered to kuki "us fanfiction people take that as a compliment,  
it actually means unique. But people are too stupid to know that, take  
exhibit A!" yelled at the last part and pointed at Wally, kuki chuckled

"so your going to write down all of are actions and words?" asked Wally

"why yes I am. I saw kuki read my story and a few of my favorites, did  
you?"

"ya, they were... Good" he mumbled

"what sorry I didn't hear you?" I said sarcastically

"then check what you wrote" said Wally

"I like your shirt" said kuki

I smiled "why thank you kuki! At least someone isn't bummed with me  
here" I motioned to wally

"it's fun having you hear actually, it's funny. And I just didn't want  
you shirt to go unnoticed" she went back down to her screen

"of course you would kuki" I smiled, she looked up and was red

"I am not red!"

"ya you are" said me and wally, then 2 blonde girls came in. One had  
blue eyes and the other had green and sat on the arms of the chair

"hey what's with the whole commotion, I'm trying to finish a chapter"  
said the green eyed one

"sorry, kuki won't admit her feelings KNDFANGIRL" I rolled my eyes,  
kuki looked up "what!"

"you heard me, you know it"

"now I see, how about Wally? He say anything?" asked the blue eyed one

"not even a smidge, imasmurf93" **(don't kill me if I got your eye color  
wrong**!) she groaned

Then a brown hair and brown eyed girl came in "didn't you say they  
read about it?"

"where are you coming from!" yelled Wally

We all pointed to the screen "the screen"

"ya! And they still won't admit it even when the stories say blankly  
in their faces I love you... Can you believe that evemiliana" I used  
hand gestures

"no! Don't make me get Taylor here and hurt you" said evemiliana (got  
to read last story) and pointed to him

"my cousin wouldn't use a taser on her cousin" he smirked

Me and evemiliana smirked "what about parousha?" he sat up "oh god,  
she wouldn't do that just because I didn't admit my feelings to kuki  
would she?"

We all went "AHA!" except kuki and Wally and pointed to them

"you don't have to record that you know" said kuki

"ya, but the other reader won't know then!" said KNDFANGIRL

"I guess..." said kuki

"so that's that? Wally just admired his feelings and nothing?" asked  
imasmurf93

"it kind of ruins the moment when YOU ALL ARE HERR!" yelled wally

"he's getting mad" I said

"he's hot when he's mad" said imasmurf93

"ya I know right, if it doesn't work with kuki then will we have a  
chance?" asked KNDFANGIRL

"you are so weird" he rolled his eyes

We all smiled at him "well thank you!" we said at the same time

He groaned and slapped his forehead "I forgot"

"besides, I like him" smiled kuki

"you do?" he asked

"well duh!" said evemiliana then Collin, Mel (previous story), Isa  
(previous story), and Taylor (previous story) came out of no where

"wow were actually in a story" said Collin as he looked around

"hey Wally, I totally didn't see you last story!" said Taylor as she  
rubbed his head

"same here!" said Isa

Mel just crossed her arms "hey Mel, still upset with me putting you  
into the slammer?" asked Wally

"whatever... I managed to get out. You know me, I can get out of  
jail before midnight" she smirked proud of her... Talent...

"c'mon evemiliana, evra is here with his snake on his motorcycle" said  
Collin pointing to the screen

"omg, no way" she was frozen until she started smiling

"let's go, go, go!" she said Isa said to make her happier "ya, he's  
incredibly hot right now" and she ran in, everyone followed. Collin  
did a army salute and left, I laughed

"what was that?" asked kuki

"when me and evemiliana talk, it's like a whole new world" I said

"so where were we, oh ya... Kiss her already dude!" said KNDFANGIRL

"or... Kiss him already kuki!" said imasmurf9:

I tried pulling them together "c'mon, you know you want to" I smiled  
but then retreated

"not when there's pressure!" said wally

"no, unless you mess up then your a big fat loser!" said KNDFANGIRL

"now that you put it that way..." said imasmurf93, she held her hands  
up in defense

Kuki whispered something in my ear, i smiled mischievously and then I  
whispered to everyone else except Wally. They had the same reaction  
and we tip-toed to the other room

"finally they're gone!" said wally

"ya..." she looked away and tucked a hair behind her ear

"you know even if they are annoying, they're right. I do like you"  
said Wally getting close

We popped our heads around the corner and watched "they're nice Wally,  
and your right about that" they went close and kissed

We all went "awww" and evemiliana popped her head and said the same  
thing, Wally got startled "I thought you all left!"

"didn't you hear the narration, wow you are-" then I was nudged  
"romantic" I smiled

"ya, even when I say dogs pee on trees it will be written down" said  
evemiliana

"where's evra?" asked imasmurf93

She went wide eyed "got to go, can't let him be by Chrona" she went back

"soooo, you guys together now?" asked KNDFANGIRL

"sure, why not" said kuki smiling, Wally smiled to and held her hand  
while kissing her on her head

"we made these for you two by the way" I said, I got out our review  
club back packs and shirts

"you won't review but when your in them you'll wear them! In  
fact..." I snapped my fingers and we all wore our shirt with our  
back packs, evemiliana popped out "I just magically got our shirts and  
stuff, should I be worried"

"no, go save evra!" I said, she ran back in

We all laughed until kuki asked "how come at your snap we wore these?"

I put my hands on my hips "because I am the author of this story and  
what I say goes like... Ice cream sundae's!"

"I'm adding cherries, whip cream, chocolate sauce, bananas, nuts!" said  
KNDFANGIRL

"don't forget sprinkles" said imasmurf93

"and the cherry on top" I smiled and did the arm part of the Macarena  
and bowed my head which made a cherry go on everyone's sundae, "your a  
genie!" said Wally

"no, I wish though. But I will pretend for this story" I said with a  
genie outfit suddenly on

Kuki said once she swallowed her ice cream "what's it like where you  
are?"

"well, it's not a cartoon there. Everything is 3D" said imasmruf93

"and lasers will killer you, unlike you and Wally in operation love.  
You guys just looked crispy" said imasmurf93

"and the evil adults should actually be put in jail instead of do  
something illegal and cops do nothing" said KNDFANGIRL

"interesting..." said Wally

Then Abby came in with hoagie "hey guys! Who are these people?" asked  
hoagie

"and why was Abby just narrated about peeing and what's with the  
shirts?" asked Abby pointing to them

"well you tel get one for being part of the club" I said and snapped  
my fingers which made them wear them

"what about the pee thing that is freaky" said wally

"I don't narrate pee stuff and I don't narrate hoagie and Abby alone  
depending on the story though" I said

"good, I was think you weren't weird after all" said Wally

I shrugged my shoulders "will somebody tell me who these people are?"  
asked hoagie

Then Collin, Taylor, Mel, Isa, evemiliana, and evra just came in "see  
his snake guys!" said interested evemiliana "oh, heh Abby and hoagie"  
she waved

They were confused and waved back slowly, I groaned and said "this is  
going to take awhile..."

**Thanks for reading! Sadly, that is the end… oh well!**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was on the Internet at her house and her mom called her "Abby one  
of your friends are here!"

Abby didn't look away from the screen "okay, I'm up here!" then she  
looked around and up, she slammed her head on her desk and groaned

Hoagie walked in her room with his hands in his pockets and looked at  
her screen where he saw pictures of him and her "what the heck is this?"

"kuki told me about fanfiction and deviantart, I already checked out  
fanfiction so I decided to check out deviantart and look what Abby  
found" she pointed to her computer screen

He blushed "people have such imagination..." he smiled cheesy

"ya..." she reacted the same, she groaned again and slammed her head  
on the desk

"what?" asked hoagie thinking Abby was going psychotic

"listen..." they were silent until hoagie groaned "we're being  
narrated, that means-"

Then I jumped out of closet "surprise!"

Hoagie screamed like a little girl and Abby just screamed "ugh, when  
can we get rid of you?" asked hoagie

"until I get you two together" I pointed to the two

"where's you review club?" asked Abby slouching

"that reminds me... Come on out!" then imasmurf93, KNDFANGIRL, and  
evemiliana came out of the screen

But evemiliana was stuck "umm a little help here?" she tried pushing  
herself out, imasmurf93 pulled her out

"thanks" and wiped her thighs of stuff

"hellooooo, don't forget me!" said a long brown fizzy haired girl with  
big brown eyes

"can you guys not pop out of places?" asked Abby

"sure we can, but that wouldn't be fun would it?" asked the brown eyed  
girl

We nodded our heads and hoagie spoke up "who are you? We didn't see  
you at the tree house"

"that's because this person narrating never added me!" she looked at me

"I was going to! But I didn't know what you looked like sooooo" I  
shrugged

"that's true you know" said KNDFANGIRL

"wait so who are you?" asked Abby

"I am numbuh310alltheway. You know who wrote KND chat sessions?" she  
asked

"I love that story!" I piped up

"I know you do, you told me in your review" she turned to face me

"I was just saying, chill your dill"

Everyone snickered at that "okay, so why are you here?" asked the  
snickering Abby

"we are here to get you two together!" said KNDFANGIRL

They stared at us frozen until hoagie did a nervous cough "what?"

"you heard us" said numbuh310alltheway

"what makes you say that?" said hoagie

We all groaned "not you guys! We thought you guys would understand,  
apparently not..." said imamsurf93

"don't you get it? People made art for you, people watch videos about  
you, and people read about you! It's fairly obvious" said  
numbuh310alltheway

"ya, we thought you guys would be smarter" said evemiliana

"okay, so you guys will leave Abby will admit that I like hoagie  
Gilligan" said Abby

"yessss! Score one for hoagie!" hoagie did a weird dance but Abby  
whacked him with her hat "ow! What was that for?"

"Abby is not some prize you know!" she said fixing her hat back on her  
head

"dude you really just screwed yourself" said me and numbuh310alltheway  
everyone chuckled

"I'm sorry, I should be more serious-"

"wait, hoagie P. Gilligan serious? Is that possible?" asked KNDFANGIRL

"I don't know, I never heard of such a thing!" said imasmurf93

"the world is going to end!" shouted evemiliana

"ha ha funny" said hoagie sarcastically "as much of a comedian myself-"

Numbuh310alltheway butted in "ain't that the truth" she said  
sarcastically and rolled her eyes

"as I was saying. I can be serious when I want to, and this would be  
the time. Abby I really like you too-"

I butted in "who are we kidding? You two love each other!"

Abby got mad and yelled "will y'all shut up! Let the poor boy finish  
his sentence!" and she fell back in her chair

"thanks abbs, I do *cough* love you as well" his face went bright pink

"aww he said abbs!" said evemiliana

"how cute!" imasmurf93 said

"let's all go get celebration sundae's now!" I said

We all cheered and I did the genie thing to make them appear "I don't  
know how she does it but these are the best sundae's!" said hoagie  
pointing to it

"don't forget the whip cream, bananas, nuts, chocolate sauce, and the  
cherry" said KNDGIRL

"and sprinkles!" said evemiliana

"don't you mean Jimmy's?" I asked then we all laughed and froze in mid  
laugh like those cheesy endings in those 1950's TV shows

"okay enough with the jokes, can I get my shirt now?" asked  
numbuh310alltheway

"silly girl, you've had it all along! And a complimentary back pack" I  
snapped my fingers and they appeared

"wow, thanks KNDnumbuh007!" and we laughed again like those 1950's  
info commercials

"what are you guys, commercials that's trying to sell a dumb toy?"  
asked Abby

"maybe..." I said looking down at my ice cream and playing with it

"okay, sorry to cut the fun but we got to go" I said getting up

"awww why!" asked KNDFANGIRL

"because we have to get ready for next chapter" I smiled

"and so they won't be narrated anymore!" said numbuh310alltheway

"thank you!" said hoagie thinking someone understood

"I didn't mean it like that, you will be narrated but just not for  
sometime" said smiling numbuh310alltheway

Hoagie frowned and grumbled in his ice cream "for narniaaaaaa!" I  
screamed as we got out our conveniently pocketed swords out and charged  
for Abby's computer screen

Then evemiliana shouted "for evraaaa!" we all stop half way

"way to kill it... Seriously? I mean who is that guy?" asked  
numbuh310alltheway

Evemiliana mumbled "a really smoking hot snake guy..."

Imasmurf93 shrugged "works for me!" and we all held up our swords  
again and shouted "for narniaaaaaaa!" and jumped in the screen

But KNDFANGIRL popped her head out of the screen "I'll be back" in the  
terminator voice, I popped out and said "we all will be back" I also  
said in a terminator voice and we went back down

"they're finally gone..." said relieved hoagie

"wait, we're still being narrated. But how?" asked Abby

"wait, has that always been in your room?" Asked hoagie pointing to  
the fake pie with a huge camera lens on the side

"no! So that's how she's been narrating!" she started walking towards  
it in frustration... Wait, don't come any closer! Don't touch that,  
wait no-!

_Please wait, we are having technical difficulties..._

**Well I was going to just have it that last chapter was my only chapter but my reviews  
insisted I update so I decided to add more to it! Thanks to my  
favorite people KNDFANGIRL, imasmurf93, evemiliana,  
numbuh310alltheway, and so much more! (way to many to name) oh and  
most importantly ME! And review for next chapter to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel was up on moon base with numbuh 362 because she had to see him  
for something. He entered he office area and saluted "numbuh 362 sir"

"at ease Nigel, I didn't call you up here for KND business" she looked  
up at him and smiled

He was confused "what did you call me for then?"

"have you ever heard of YouTube?" asked Rachel

"yes I have" he nodded "how can I not?" he thought

"good then you have seen the videos?" she cocked her eyebrow

"no I have not"

"interesting... Take a look" she turned her computer screne towards  
him and pressed play. Then a video played of them two together

Nigel blushed at the end, "what do you conclude?"

"I believe teens are targeting us with YouTube-" then me and everyone  
else popped out of he screen

"gah!" screamed Nigel and Rachel

"sorry, but you two are thinking about this way to hard" I said

"don't you nim rods get it? You two like each other!" said  
numbuh310alltheway

"what?" asked Nigel

Then a brunette girl came out from behind everyone  
"you...two...like...each...other! Ohh look at the cool  
door!" she ran towards the door and started playing with it

"she's new..." said imasmurf93 shaking her head as she looked at the  
girl triggering off the sensors to make the cool moon base door open  
and close "possum260" she groaned

"how are you guys?" asked Rachel

"everyone warned me about these guys. I should've known by the  
narration" said Nigel

"and together we make... The review crew!" I snapped my fingers and  
in a puff of smoke we were in team formation in our shirts

"ohhh boy..." said Rachel

"we are on a mission to get you two together" said evemiliana

"you look nice, where you going?" asked possum260

"I got a hot date" said evemiliana smiling

"lemme guess... Evra?" asked KNDFANGIRL

"ya! How did you know?"

"you talk about him all the time Sherlock!" yelled numbuh310alltheway

"well I can't help it! He extremely hot!" yelled back evemiliana

Nigel and Rachel just stood there with a anime sweat drop going on with  
the back of their head. KNDFANGIRL came up to them "look, you are  
thinking this way to hard. People made that so you two can get together"

"oh, I see" blushed Rachel

I came between numbuh310alltheway and evemiliana "guys! I don't want  
to narrate a fight scene! It's a pain, and no one is going to die in  
this story!" they came apart

"whatever..." said numbuh310alltheway

"so now that you know what will you all say, will you give it a try?"  
asked imasmurf93

"well..." said Nigel

"do it or I'll tickle you all to death, muahahaha!" said possum260  
showing her fingers

"ummm..." said Nigel

"I'll do it!" said possum260

"its true, she did it to me for nachos!" said KNDFANGIRL

"you enjoyed it" said possum260

"that sounds so weird..." laughed numbuh310alltheway

"you know what I mean you weirdo!" said possum260

"guys! They're getting away!" shouted imasmurf93

"for narnia!" we all shouted and ran after them

"you think we ditched them?" asked Rachel huffing and puffing

"ya, do you think we should be together?" asked nigel

"well they and YouTube think we should. And I really like you" Rachel  
played with her fingers

Then they heard yells and soon possum260 tackled Nigel, "don't move!"  
she yelled

She picked him up and said "maybe instead of running from us, just go  
out with her so we wouldn't make you!" said possum260

"we already said we liked each other!" yelled Rachel

"oh... Well we tool care of this problem" I said awkwardly

"so you guys going to go out?" asked imasmurf93

They looked at each other and nodded their heads, "yay! Group hug!" I  
said and we all hugged, numbuh310alltheway was weirder out

"okay okay, enough love" numbuh310alltheway broke away

"that means... Partay!" i yelled and we all cheered

"I'll bring the music and snacks!" said KNDFANGIRL

"I'll bring me, myself, and I" said numbuh310

Then we all heard a motorcycle pull up "ready?" asked evra

"of course!" said evemiliana and hopped on, she winked at us and off  
they rod

We just stared in silence until imasmurf93 spoke up "how can she get  
someone so hot and I can't?" we all nodded in agreement

"anyways... Back to the tree house!" said KNDFANGIRL

"I'll bring the pop tarts and Klondike bars!" I said and off we went

Then imasmurf93 turned towards Nigel and Rachel "c'mon, this is about  
you guys!" and they smiled and walked away hand in hand

**I know it's short but I couldn't figure anything else! Next chapter is last chapter sadly **** but at least it was fun right?**


	4. Chapter 4

Patton was training little recruits and of course in the middle of it  
he heard "Patton!" across the room, he could've sworn the icicles  
shook on the ceiling

"what is wrong with you, ya stupid boy?" shouted fanny

"what did I do this time?" Patton said calmly

"you know what you did!" she was starting to get red

"why are you always blaming me for stuff? Hasn't it ever occurred to  
you that maybe I didn't do everything?"

"no, because I know you always do it, you stupid boy!"

"okay, show me what I did" he did air quotations

She pulled out a picture of them two together, it was a drawing of him  
looking dreamily into hers. He started laughing "why would I draw  
that!"

Of course then we came out "ouch, burn!" said numbuh310alltheway

"who are you!" asked fanny with fire in her eyes

I coughed nervously "well, we are here to get you two... Together?"  
I cowered away from her

She and Patton started laughing "why would I like him?"

"and why would I like her? Besides her pretty eyes" he continued to  
laughed but she stopped

"looks like we barely had to do anything!" said a girl with brown hair  
and brown eyes

"your right rachpop15, we didn't have to do a single thing!" said  
a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, or formally known as littlemissfg

"you think I have pretty eyes?" asked fanny

Patton stopped and blushed "look at the time! Time to go home for  
dinner, for dinner! Coming mother!"

Fanny got mad again "your in Antarctica stupid, she can't call you!  
You have got to be one of the most stupidest boys ever!"

Rachpop15 mumbled to KNDFANGIRL "I spoke to soon..." she nodded her  
head in agreement

"at least I don't have anger issues!" yelled Patton

Numbuh310alltheway started cracking up "you are so screwed now!"

He turned his head but fanny tackled him and was beating the crud out  
of him, me and KNDFANGIRL pulled her away. "chill... Chill..."  
KNDFANGIRL pressed a pressure point to make her fall asleep for a  
period of time

"how did you do that!" asked evemiliana

"practice my dear friend" she blew on her finger like they were a gun

"sooo KNDnumbuh007, I can totally hook you up with Darren" evemiliana  
said

"that's great! He's half vampire like me!" I cheered

"shut up about this whole evra crap! Can't we go for one chapter  
without this!" yelled numbuh310alltheway

"I'm just interested okay?" I mumbled while looking at the ground and  
kicked it lightly

"woah, woah, woah... Your half vampire?" asked possum260

"ya..." I stared at them

"since when?" asked littlemissfg

"since I was bite I guess..."

"so this is real, whatever I say is recorded and narrated?" asked Patton

"god people are stupid... for the buhmillionth time YES!" then  
numbuh310alltheway did one of those funny dur things

"hey, when do you turn into a vampire?" asked rachpop15 off subject

"when I get really mad" I said while smiling

KNDFANGIRL mumbled to imasmurf93 "don't ever get her mad"

"oh and evemiliana is like, half werewolf" I smiled, evemiliana took  
that with pride

"I'm in a story with freaks! Get me out!" said numbuh310alltheway  
pounding the screen

"can't do that until we finish our mission" said possum260

She face palmed her forehead and groaned "when is fanny going to wake  
up?"

KNDFANGIRL looked at her watch "just...about... Now"

Then fanny woke up "I'm going to kill you Patton!" she came charging  
after him until possum260 took her down and sat on her "ha! I win!"  
everyone just stared at her in confusion

"wow, you really are whacko" said numbuh310alltheway, possum260 nodded  
her head like it was a accomplishment, numbuh310alltheway rolled he eyes

"chill fanny, it wasn't Patton who knocked you out" I said

"who was it then!" she yelled

KNDFANGIRL piped in waving her hand "meeee! Wait, I shouldn't have  
said that….."

"look fanny, if you think about it. You really like Patton and Patton  
really likes you" said imasmurf93

Fanny thought under possum260's butt and said "ya I guess so"

"and Patton, you really like fanny besides her meanness" imasmurf93  
turned toward him

"maybe" he looked at the ground trying to hide his blush

"hah! Does like her or else he and she wouldn't be blushing!" said  
evemiliana

They were ready to kill her until imasmurf93 said calmly "but if we  
mix those two together we get a happy couple" she used hand gestures  
and smiled

Fanny pushed possum260 off and walked toward Patton "I'm sorry for  
almost trying to kill you"

"and I'm sorry for calling you names behind your back"

"you call me names behind my back?"

I quickly saved the day and wrapped my arms around them both to bring  
them close "oh your so funny Patton! He has such a good sense of  
humor, another reason why you like him. Right Patton?" I asked firmly  
and whacked his arm, he didn't get it at first but then agreed

"ya, sure"

Numbuh310alltheway laughed "maybe fanny is right, he is a stupid boy"

"why do you say that?" asked littlemissfg

"because he doesn't get why he's agreeing" she couldn't stop laughing

"so you guys together now?" asked KNDFANGIRL

"ya, ya we are" said Patton and kissed her on the head

We all said awww except numbuh310alltheway, she was ready to barf.  
"can we go now you freaky vampire?" asked numbuh310alltheway

"ya but first... For narniaaaaa!" I shouted, then everyone followed.  
Surprisingly fanny and Patton followed but evemiliana stopped them  
"where you two going?"

"with you?" said fanny

"I don't think so" said rachpop15

"let me in, now!" yelled fanny

"you did not just yell at us" said rachpop15 cocking a eyebrow

"I sure did" said fanny standing her ground

Evemiliana showed her werewolf teeth and growled, making Patton  
faint like a little girl and fanny running. She turned back to normal  
"tee hee" she said softly

"dude, that just freaked everyone out" said nervous rachpop15

"well how else am I supposed to get them not to come along? Maul them?"

"well, I don't mind fanny disappearing..." said rachpop15 sneakily

Evemiliana gave her a look, "what? She's not my favorite people" rachpop15 avoided contact

Then littlemissfg popped out "hey! You guys are missing the narnian run!  
It's tradition in this story!"

"well I hate this tradition, it's getting boring and lame" said  
numbuh310alltheway

"hey! This was the last chapter anyways you dopes, so do the run now!  
I'm getting seriously pissed!" I said angrily

We all stared at each other and screamed "for narniaaaaa!"

Rachpop15 stayed behind and snickered "ha ha, for the poptarts!  
Gahhh!" then she ran off to catch up with us

**Okay, sorry if I didn't give you much speaking parts. It was hard including everyone and if I didn't add you then sorry but this story was a shout out to my reviewers that reviewed like, almost all my stories. Sorry! Oh and THE END!**


End file.
